Ian
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: Forty-four people died on that flight. There were thirty-three passengers, seven crew members and four hijackers. I am the sole survivor. I survived because I'm a coward. One-Shot. Tribute to 9/11.


**Third entry for the Quidditch Tournament, my entry for the Wasps! **

"Tuesday, September 11, 2001 was one of the darkest days remembered in American History, the darkest day in recent American History. The Twin Towers of the World Trade Center were destroyed after flights 11 and 175 were hijacked and flown into the towers, killing thousands of people. American Airlines Flight 77 found its way to the Pentagon, causing major damage the the western side of the building. A fourth plane was aimed on the destruction of the White House, home of the American President, at the time, George W. Bush. Forty-four people died on that flight. There were thirty-three passengers, seven crew members and four hijackers. I am the sole survivor. I survived because I'm a coward.

"I don't remember why I was on the muggle plane to begin with. I guess I wanted to have the experience of flying without a broom. I have always enjoyed flying and I have always enjoyed adventure. I have sen the way muggle children look at the sky and point up at airplanes. The one muggle I knew was actually training to be a pilot. Ian Hertz. Ian Michael Hertz, twenty years old, just a month older than myself, at the time. He was just entering his final year of flight school.

"I remember why I was on that plane. Ian wanted to take me to San Francisco in California. He said 'I have a surprise for you, there.' I was in love with Ian. We had been in love for four years. We had known each other since childhood before that." I grab a tissue from the box beside me and shake my head. "We didn't know. We couldn't have known."

"Do you need to stop, Eliane?" the man next to me asked with a compassionate voice. I shook my head.

"No, I need to say what happened. Someone needs to hear about what happened all those years ago." I look out the window and sigh. "I really thought Ian and I would be together right now, you know?"

"If you need to stop, Eliane, please say so. I won't make you continue."

"I won't stop. Now where was I? Oh yes, San Francisco. We were on our way to California because Ian said he had a surprise for me. We got on the plane and ordered a drink. I remember I had used a spell on the ID's Ian and I had to make us twenty-one. One little drink wouldn't hurt. So Ian and I got drinks and I fell asleep as soon as I finished my drink. I guess Ian stayed awake. He was nervous from the moment he picked me up from my hotel, but I just shook it off.

"That morning, when Ian had picked me up, he had asked me whether I wanted to go to California or New York. I regret not choosing New York. The Twin Towers still would have fallen, but Ian would still be here. That would be one more life saved. Even one life could mean the world. It would have meant my world.

"When Ian woke me up on the plane, he looked at me like terrified. 'Our plane has been hijacked,' he said. 'They're going to kill us.' I shook my head. Ian had to explain the situation at least four times before I finally broke down into tears. 'Hey, Elaine, it'll be okay. I want you to use your wand. You're magic. You can still get off this plane, can't you? You can leave. You can save yourself.'"

"I remember shaking my head, making him promise to come with me. He refused, saying my safety was the only thing he wanted from me. He was going to try to land the plane, if the other men could get the hijackers away from the cockpit. He could He gave me a small wrapped present before I apparated, making me promise not to open it until I was safe. 'Hey, I'm going to call you,' he said. 'Don't answer the phone call. I'll leave you a message, so you can always go back and hear my voice, in case I don't make it.'" I clutch my necklace with my left hand and look at the wizard beside me. "I don't need to continue, Mark. I know you probably didn't want to hear this."

Mark shook his head. "I asked you why you moved to England every day since I met you. I've wanted to know everything about you. You're finally telling me. If you can't finish the story, I understand."

I clutch the soggy tissue in my hand. I can continue. I will continue. "When I got away from the plane, Mark, I got a phone call from Ian that I didn't answer. I opened the present he gave me and inside was a ring. I was confused until I listened to the message. 'Eliane, I have loved you from the moment I met you. I'm glad my last thoughts will be of you. I wanted to ask you to marry me. If I survive this, then I sure as hell will marry you, but if I don't, I love you.' I've listened to that message so many times I'v got it memorized. I moved to England when I learned Ian didn't make it. I couldn't stand to be in America. I couldn't stand to see all those airplanes that Ian loved. I put the ring he was going to give me on this necklace, that way I always have a piece of him. I'm sorry I haven't told you any of this until now, Mark. I didn't want you to think I was using you to get over Ian. I really do love you, Mark. I just hope you can still love me too."

Mark grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Nothing will change how much I love you, Eliane," he said. Mark got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Elaine, I know I'm not Ian, but I'm hopelessly in love with you. I've loved you ever since I saw you apparate here for the first time in 2001, and I loved you these six years. Please marry me."

Ian. Ian was so long ago, wasn't he? His death still feels fresh in my heart, and I'm never going to stop loving Ian, but I can love Mark too, can't I? "Yes."

**Please leave a review! **

**-Juliet**


End file.
